Castle Alike
by madamfluff
Summary: A new girl has arrived. New country, new school and new powers. Castle wishes she was like everyone else but to her dismay some wishes just never come true. R&R! Love to hear you thoughts, first Sky High fic.
1. Prologue

It had started like any other day till I stood in front of the bus to my new school. What a drag…having to go through all this. You'd think my mother would give me another week to settle after we moved here. But no she didn't instead here I am standing in front of the stupid yellow bus. Sighing deeply I stepped on the bus and found a seat next to a girl who dressed like a hippie. All she really needed now was the peace sign hanging round her neck.

"Hi I'm Layla," The hippie said. I turned my head looking at her. I didn't answer for a bit instead I studied her. Big brown eyes and matching hair. Her complexion was beautiful and she was smallish. Skinny…skinner than most of my friends back from my original home.

"Castle" I said, nodding slightly. This Layla girl is very chirpy…morning people. Layla grinned and nodded.

"You must be new to Sky High huh?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah...just moved here from New Zealand" I replied to her question. She nodded slowly. I guess she was trying to figure where that was. "It's next to Australia...the three little islands?"

"Oh! Yeah, I know New Zealand…that's a long way to travel" Layla said frowning a bit.

"You have no idea…" I said looking out the window. Layla followed my gaze outside the window as we drove past my house. My mother stood there and waved when she saw me. I groaned to myself "Could this day get any worse..." I whispered to myself.

Layla turned me frowning slightly "Parents?" She asked me.

"Mother…can't stand one bit…" I said pulling my sleeves down my hands. Life was depressing but my old therapist said that moving would be a good thing and it would expand my horizions…don't know what he was on. Didn't make sense to me. Layla smiled nodding. She was a good person.

"Well Castle your hanging with me today, can meet my other friends" Layla smiled brightly, linking one arm with mine. I looked at Layla, smiling.

"Thanks Layla" I said quietly. Layla looked at me. I know we'll be great friends. When the last kid had sat down, the bus driver changed hat and did all this other weird stuff.

"Oh yeah…the school is actually sky high" Layla said amused by this. I frowned, heights…no. "It's great getting there"

"Yeah…flying in a bus that lands on a floating school…sounds…fun" I said. Layla laughed a bit. The bus lifted off and we free dropped for like a few seconds before bursting off into the sky.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is the second chapter of Castle A-like. There are small hints of flings…Or relationships with person. It's like a love triangle. That's the one! Okay so chapter to coming up.

I do not own Sky High or any of the characters from the movie. I own my own made characters and weird evil plots.

Chapter Two

Castle's View:

Okay so it has been a few weeks since my first day at Sky High. Right now I am at lunch with all my new friends, Layla, her boyfriend Will, Magenta, her boyfriend Zach, Ethan and Warren. Layla was even more chirpy today, not only because it was Friday but tomorrow was her birthday.

Fun. A sleepover is what she has planned. Warren and I had the same look. "I can't go" I said, trying to sound the least bit disappointed. The whole group turned to me. Uncomfortable!!

"Why?" They all asked me. I looked at everyone. Did I mention uncomfortable?! Well you could slice this uncomfortableness with a knife.

"I can't leave my mum alone…Gezz, I'm not that horrible especially as olds just got a divorce," I said. Wow, first piece of information I have truly shared about my family. "And I have to go to court."

Warren looked up from his book at this. "Court?" Ethan asked. "Why do you have to go to court?"

"I shouldn't have said anything…Don't worry I didn't kill anyone, drive drunk or anything, it's just something" I told them, picking at my food.

Will went to say something but I cut him off. "I don't care, just leave it…This is why I don't say anything! Just drop it." I said, grabbing my bag before walking out. I felt bad. I know their just being good friends but I don't want to tell them everything. I should be allowed my secrets. I walked outside going to a far end of the school.

As she stood there beside the school fuming, someone walked over.

"Hey, you alright?" The person asked. Castle spun round to see the school bully, Lash.

"Fine…Just peachy" She told him, sliding down against the wall. Lash watched her as she pushed her bag away. "Their so pushy. One little detail slips and they want the whole stupid story…"

He moved over, sitting next to her casually. "They just care" He said, looking at her. Castle looked at him. "Even if their all freaks." Castle smiled a bit, looking away. "What did they do?" Lash asked looking forward, towards the clouds surrounding them.

"My parents are getting a divorced…I moved here from New Zealand to get away from all of it but now there's a custody battle," Castle said quietly. "I don't, well didn't want any of them to know."

Lash nodded slowly. "You'll stay with your mother, I should know" He said. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you." She laughed a bit, nodding. She crossed her heart gently.

"Secret safe with me there," Castle promised. Lash smirked a bit, crossing his arms across his chest. "I'm Castle, by the way, Castle Brin" She said, looking at him. Lash turned his face towards her.

"Castle? Your first name is Castle?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. Castle smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, I know it's unusual…My mum said I was conceived in a castle but whatever," She shrugged a bit. Lash laughed a bit.

"It's different and that piece of information should never be let out again," He said. She laughed, agreeing. "Ever." He finished.

"Another promise has been made," Castle finished. Lash smiled a bit before someone cleared their throat. They both looked up to see all the gang there. Castle sighed, standing. Lash followed her actions soon after.

"What the hell is going on here?" Warren asked, moving forward.

"Nothing," Castle told him, putting a hand on his chest to stop him. Warren pushed her back a bit, moving forward to Lash. Lash sighed looking at Warren.

"Nothing happened," He said. "She was just upset about something and now I'm leaving." Lash tried to move past them. Warren pushed Lash back forward.

"I'm not finished with you," Warren said. Castle sighed heavily.

"Stop it! It's completely stupid and beyond any kind of point," She told Warren. "It's pathetic, want to know what we were talking about? How I might be taking away from my mother! That's all! Not something to fight over is it?" Castle stood there breathing slightly heavily.

Warren watched her as she walked away. "Castle, stop!" Lash yelled slightly. But it was too late. She had tripped.

R&R Please –Grins- Thank you!!

madamfluff


	3. Chapter 2

Lol, okay so I'm just editing this chapter in the book I wrote it in right and Peace is spelt as Please. –Rolls on the floor laughing-…Okay! You all don't have to give me that look 'It's not THAT funny'. Well since I shared my news I shall continue.

This chapter continues straight after the last chapter and I guess I would have to say few hours after the trip/fall. Well I shall no longer it up! Enjoy chapter 3 D.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

Castle A-Like

Chapter 2

Castle's View:

"Castle!! Stop!!" But it was too late. I had already tripped. Dropping my bag to the ground of the school before I fell over. I turned round looking at my friends. It all happened in slow motion. My friends running over and my petrifying scream as I fell heavily towards the ground.

Just before my feet the ground three words escaped just a mere whispered. "Oh my gosh…"

Then it happened.

I fell over the side of the school. Small clouds whipped past me and my long hair flapped everywhere in the swirling wind. My eyes widened and my scream, if possible, came louder.

Slowly I stopped my screaming, my lungs feeling like tey were being stabbed multiple times.

So, this is what it felt like…Falling to my death. Somehow I pictured dying in my sleep, old and with the love of my life beside me BUT! No, here I was. Free falling to the place we call land. Fear finally toke over as I could see all the houses.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

"Will! Fly after her!" Layla screamed at him.

Will stood there for a moment before he snapped back to reality before he flew after Castle. By the time Will reached her, they were so close to the ground. Too close for his liking. Castle had passed out. Well you try falling like thousands of feet up to the hard ground. He swoped under her, taking her in his arms.

"Castle?!" He practically shouted. _Any second longer she wouldn't have made it…,_ He tought to himself.

Nothing. Zilch. ZERO!! She wouldn't wake up. Without a second thought he shot off back into the sky, towards the school.

When he had landed everyone, meaning the whole stdent body, was there surrounding him and Castle. His girlfriend and the rest of the gang ran over pushing the crowd past to get to them.

The nurse ran over, hurriedly and panicked. "What happened?" She squeaked, breathless.

"She tripped on the edge and fell…" Layla said quietly. The nurses eye's grew wide.

"Mr.Peace please carryt Miss.Brin into the inspection room," The nurse motioned to Warren. Warren lookedat the old woman. "Come on, We don't have all day Mr.Peace." She said, walking away from the crowd and back to the school.

Warren shook his head a bit before gathering Casgtle into his arms before following the nurse back to the school.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

Castle's View:

Gosh, my head is killing me! My whole body is sore, more my lungs than anything. I slowly opened my eyes. Ah! Bright light! Blinded!! I squinted slightly looking round while sitting up and swinging my legs round the edge of the bed.

"Hey, you okay?" I frowned a bit before it hit me. I had tripped…"Castle?" Warren asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I'm okay: I whispered quietly. I felt a hand on my back.

Warren.

I looked at him as the nurse walked in, coming over to check on me.

"How are you feeling Castle?" She asked me with a small smiled. _Stupid chirpy people…_, I thought to myself.

"You tell me" I told her, "I fell so many thousand feet, passed out and expect me to know what's wrong with me?" The nurse looked at me before x-raying my chest. Warren watched while sitting himself beside me on the bed.

"Everything seems normal, You just need some medicine" The nurse said, leaving the room. Warren look towards me as I readjusted my top.

"You should come tomorrow…Layla's I mean" Warren said, in his usually quiet manner. I couldn't help but look at him.

"I told you I can't…Remember? I have to be with my mother tomorrow and court" I said. Warren frowned the slightest…Man was he hot when he frowned like that! "I would go if I could Warren"

"When do you have to go to court?" He asked.

"Um…" I thought for a moment, biting my lower lip softly, "I believe it was around ten in the morning." Warren nodded, with a plan face. It was so hard to see how he felt or what he was thinking. It sucked. I could really like…Well I do but he doesn't know that…

"Okay, We'll be there and then you can come to Layla for her birthday," He told me. It was like I couldn't argue. It made me smile ina good way, a very good way. "No arguing either, I can't be the only quiet one there that just watches everyone" He said, smiling the slightest. I laughed a bit, looking down.

Oh my gosh! I just got Warren to smile! Even if it was small! I mean, I have _never_ seen him smile. " I am so not quiet!" I said, grinning.

"Yes Castle, You believe that" he said as the nurse walked back in. Gezz woman! Shoo! She came over holding a spoon with red liquid in it.

"What is it?" I screwed my face up. The nurse laughed a bit.

"Medicine" She said simply as she opeed my mouth and _forcing_ it in there. I swalled against the taste. I fell to my knees from the bed, coughing my eyes out. Not litereally. Warren looked at the nurse. "It's from the taste" She reassured him before leaving. I lyed down on my back, sighing.

"Stupid crappy red icky medicine!" I said, coughing a bit.

"Come on, lets get to the bus before it leaves without us" He said grabbing his bag before helping her up. I nodded looking for my bag. "Layla has it" Warren to me.

"Ah" I said, leaving for the buses with Warren. For some reason my mind was running about Warren. As we got on the bus we went to the last seats. Happened to be by each other. I got mybag from Layla before sitting next to Warren.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

-Sighs- Okay! Finally we are getting somewhere! Hittings of Warren/Castle. In the next chapter, it's the next day, Saturday. The day of court and Layla's birthday! Till then!

Review and a cookie for you!

madamfluff


End file.
